


Waiting

by WolfyB



Category: Angel: the Series, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyB/pseuds/WolfyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt heartbroken when these two characters left their shows, so thought I'd make a short contribution to each fandom. This is just a oneshot, because I'm not really sure where else I could take it. I'm sorry it's so short but I felt it should end here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Charles 'Trip' Tucker stumbled through what appeared to be a pristine, white  _bar. H_ e stopped at the sight of a man in leather, stood holding a glass of a liquid, which looked not dissimilar to Irish whiskey.

"So this is it? This is the afterlife? Bit weird, here... I'm not sure I can stand being here for the rest of eternity!

"I know t' feelin', lad. Me names Francis Doyle. And y' are?"

"Charles Tucker. But ya can call me Trip if ya wanna. What species are ya?"

"Wha' is tha' supposed t' mean? I'm as human as t' day is long! *sorta...* And wha' d'y' know of demons, an' how?"

"Whatta ya talkin' 'bout? Was just askin' if ya were a Terran or off-worlder!"

"Oh... Erm... Well, me names Francis Doyle, like I said, born in the 20th century, and-"

Trip spt out a mouthful of his newly acquired drink, and gazed at Doyle in shock.

"I'm sorry... WHEN did ya say ya were born?"

"20th century. Why?"

"'Cause that's like... that'd make ya... like... 100!"

"Well... when ae y' from, then?"

"The 22nd century!"

"Well... that's cool. What're y' doin'here, though? At the wating room?"

"Waiting room?"

"Yeah. It's where the dead go to wait for loved ones. So who's the lucky lass? Or are y' more into lads? Naah, you're straight, aren't y'."

"Erm... T'Pol. My... girlfriend? I was gonna ask her t' marry me... then the whole dying thing came up..."

"I know t' feelin'. I was besotted wi' thi' girl, Cordelia, but then I died savin' her, my boss, an' a ship load o' fellow... guys. So now, we gotta wait for them t' pass over."

"Well I've gotta long time to wait then! Vulcans live longer than Terrans."

"Well, this is kinda my job now. Waiting here, takin' th' newbies in. If y' wan' t' go through to th' afterlife, jus' step through this here door."

A door appeared in the centre of the room.

"Y'know, I think I'll stay here f'awhile. Wait for T'Pol. Ya never know... She might show up some time. We can wait for 'em together."

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted these last couple of stories from my old accounts by the way, just doing some housekeeping, ignore me...


End file.
